Punishment for the Jester
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: 'Cicero wants to act like a child? Then fine he will get punished like one...'


Punishment for the Jester

This just popped in my head after I remembered a scene in another's story, where they were bathing Cicero in one tube outside. While she was washing his suit in a wash tube, and he complains of her treating him as a child, and stands up to show him he is no child but a full grown man. Well I'm going to start at that scene and well you'll get the title soon ;) And I don't know if I will count this as part of my story Jester's ring on a Dark Hand or not.

Cicero begins to play in the water acting so much like a child it's hard not to treat him as such, I shack my head after watching him for a good two minutes of half submerging his head to make bubbles with his mouth.

I turn my attaching back to washing his faded, patch worked, jester suit.

I look at the wet fabric in my hands thinking about what it might have looked like when it was brand new.

How bright the colors must have been red so brilliant that it looked like freshly spilt blood, gold thread standing out like real gold would on the black cloth so dark that you would have sworn it was stolen from the Void itself.

While I was busy musing over the faded fabric I failed to notice Cicero making a cupped hands and taking aim at me, soon being squirted in the side of the face with water.

I looked over at him annoyed for a moment before I heard his beautiful laugh, only making me smile and shack my head again half my heart saw him only as a woman would see a handsome man like him, while the other half saw him as a child.

"Cicero behave or no fresh baked sweet rolls after your bath"

I scowled him reaching over and ruffled his wet hair, loving that when wet it looked so much more like blood then it did when dry and half hidden by that cursed jester's hat.

Cicero pouts giving me a childlike glare, while his eyes held a look of a full grown man, that was ready to show his woman how much of a man he really was.

He crosses his arms as he stairs me down almost daring me to treat him like a child again…..what can I say I love to push things as far as I can before getting too the edge, it was fun call me a bitch all you like, but with my fucked up life you take what you can get and milk it for all its worth.

"Cicero is not a child Cicero is a man"

I roll my eyes as I ring out his clothes of all the extra water so they would dry faster, he must have saw me roll my eyes at his statement cause the next I know I got slashed with his dirty bathwater again, I shack my head and turn to give him a 'You just proved my point' look at him.

I quickly hand up his clothes on a clothes line I had set up before hand and walked back over to him with my hands on my hips.

I wasn't wearing my dark brother hood armor but a pair of black leather pants, and a miner's white shirt held in place with a dragon skin belt, with matching dragon skin knee high boots.

I fling my long braid back over my shoulder letting it hit me in the middle of my back before I grab the bathing oils I made a few days ago and pour a generous amount into my hand before attacking Cicero's blood red hair.

"Funny Cicero you seem to keep proving that statement wrong. With every look you give to your little childish pranks, you really are nothing more than a child in a grown man's body hehehehe I wish I had met you before you took on the jester role just to see the difference myself."

I said that last part more to myself but I think he still heard me, he was quiet and still for a while I finished washing his hair and began to rinse it clean, I heard him mumble something but I shrugged it off and began washing his back when he splashed me again this time getting the whole from of my shirt wet, thank the Nine that it was just slightly dampened and not soaking wet or my breast band would be very noticeable.

"Cicero stop doing that you know I hate getting wet, being a werewolf I will smell like a wet dog for hours if you keep this up!"

I growl at him to make my point, even going as far to flash my eyes their topaz yellow of my beast but he counted to splash and squirm about as I tried to bath him. By Talos he was worse than Oak my dog on bath day!

"Why don't you make Cicero? Since Listener thinks of Cicero as nothing more than a child."

I growled and turned him around roughly I knew his game he played and it wasn't going to end well for him…ok maybe it would I had to get him to see that I saw him not as a child, not as a jester or a fool, not even as just the Keeper of our lovely lady…but as Cicero the man….the man that stole my heart.

"Grrr you listen here Cicero and you listen good I didn't mean what I said like that…..but if you want to act like a child and be treated as one then fine! You will be punished like one!"

I yanked him out of the tube and turned him around pulling his hands behind his back and using my dragon skin belt to bind his hands tightly behind his back so he could not get away.

(I would never do this to a child but I also got this next part idea from a Fallout New Vegas story don't remember who wrote it but I was about Benny and female Courier)

I flipped the tub I had used to wash his suit in, dumping out all the water on to the ground.

I sat down and spared my legs a bit before pulling Cicero across my legs his manhood resting agents my inner thigh felt….hard? Was he getting turned on by this?

I smiled to myself on the inside, Cicero turns his head looking at me with wide eyes almost pleading his red hair still soaking wet cling to his pale skin making him look younger then he really was .

"You brought this on yourself I have never not once thought of you as a child I have only ever saw you as a man."

I bring my hand back then down across his right cheek making a loud smack, his ass was firm but still so soft and full I had to fight back the urge to grip it in my hand, to roll his firm orbs in my hands and hear him moan.

He cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure he wouldn't admit it so easily but the man that was Cicero loved this kind of thing, to be bound and spanked trying to break free of you binding to return your lovers pleasureable touches to bring you both to place of pure bliss.

I keep this up spanking him over and over switching cheeks each time, the forest was quiet the only sounds were of the birds flying around above with the sound of hand meeting skin over and over mixing with Cicero panting and grunting.

I look down at his face his eyes are squeezed tight, his cheeks red all the way down to his neck and beads of sweat roll down his forehead, his man hood it harder than I felt agents my leg twitching and throbbing it felt so much bigger then when I first laid him across my legs.

I decided to stop then and go to sit him up on his knees when he somehow manages to maneuver himself to sitting on my lap facing me before I could even blink, I must have looked as stunned by this as I felt his smirk only grew wider with a burning hungry and lust in his eyes.

"How did Listener know Cicero like being punished like this? Hhhmmm was sweet Listener reading Cicero's journals again hhmm? Do you really see Cicero as a man well Listener see this man before you humble and madly in love with you, would you allow him to claim you as his own?"

I looked at him in the eyes blushing deep red I would never have thought Cicero would ever have room in his heart to love another woman besides the Night Mother.

I reach behind him and undo the belt letting his hands free, I was for a moment afraid he would reach into my right boot and pull out my ebony dagger that I kept there once they were free, but his hands came up slowly and softly to cup my face tilting my head up to meet his eyes.

"I love you Cicero that is why I could never see you as a fool, child or even just the Keeper or a jester but as a man"

That seemed to please him cause next thing I knew his lips were sealed agents mine with his tongue already conquering my mouth moans of pure bliss and pleaser erupt from my throat which he swallowed greedily. My body was soon stripped of all shred of clothing with my back to a tall pine tree.

His hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, I moaned my head falling back agents the tree giving him open access to my neck, either it was to cut it with a knife, or to attack it with his mouth to mark me for all the world to see I didn't care as long as he was the one doing it.

I waited to feel the cold metal agents my hot skin but instead I felt his wet hot mouth agents it kissing, licking, and biting every inch he could.

I felt him bite harder and suck at the same time in a few of the said places making me cry out to the Nine in pain and pleasure, I never wanted this to end….but like all thing it had to only for him to move his mouth along my collar bone leaving sloppy hot open mouth kisses in his wake.

All I really could do was hold on to him my knees felt so weak that they would give out from under me if he hadn't slipped his leg between mine to support me at the same time humping my thigh smearing his pre cum all along it and his staff.

"Fuck Cicero you for a jester you have quite the long sword on you how ever do you do your tricks with it"

I chuckle agents his lips as he comes back up to kiss me again, quickly becoming addicted to them like one would to skooma. He chuckles agents my lips at my dirty little joke pulling back only enough to see the dangerous hunger in them, a shiver rocked my body leaving me like putty in his hands.

I clung to him like a lifeline which in a séance he was if he stopped now I was sure I would die! Cicero picks me off the tree and wraps me in the towel I brought for him before quickly gathering up our entire belongings and I being us back into the sanctuary….back to his room.

He quickly drops our things on the floor before tossing me onto the bed, I had only just bounced once on it when he was suddenly on top of me again. The towel was gone within seconds, as and his mouth was attached to my left nipple slowly rolling it between his teeth while his right hand made way to my other nipple and began teasing it.

I arched up into his mouth moaning his name like a pray upon my lips his free hand came around and kept his hips and mine pressed agents each other. His member pressing along my soaking wet womanhood making me whimper I turn my head to the side panting, he looks up at me smiling and begins to move his hips not penetrating me yet only teasing me running his tip up and down along my wet lip removing his hand from my breast he slowly drags it down along my torso till he gets to my pearl pressing his thumb agents it rolling it in slow moving circles causing me to trash my hips about.

"To the Void Cicero just fuck me already about to drive me mad please I need you now"

I cry out pulling his head up by his hair bringing his mouth back up to mine as we begin another battle for dominance, he doesn't stop not once driving my body higher and higher determined to make me cum first before he even thinks of taking me.

"Oh my sweet Listener Cicero is not going to fuck you no, no; no Cicero is going to make love to you just like a woman like you deserves from a man who loves her."

It went on like this for another few minute him whispering sweet nothings in my ear till I screamed out cumming over his hand and member, with his hand he brings it up to his lips giving it a quick lick moaning at the last of my juices his eyes rolling back in his head.

His mouth in on mine once more as his hand rubs my juices along his member using it to prepare himself, he spreads my legs wider slowly pushing the head in taking it inch by inch my walls start to tighten around him I hear him groining in pleasure as my silky warm walls wrap around him.

I force myself to relax and concentrate on our heated kiss only to break it for some much needed air. I gasp as I feel his hips pressed agents me, his balls resting agents my cheeks my body beings to shiver and shack at how complete it finally feels for once in my life…..I don't feel half alive.

I don't feel like I'm the Dragonborn or the Listener not anything other than a woman with her man….no her soul-mate finally becoming one.

"Listener look we are one, you and I, me and you, Cicero and Caroline…..you make me feel like myself no mad laughter no jester no Keeper just me and you" he leans in and whispers "Forever"

I moan again with his groan mixing together as I bury my face in the nook of his neck attacking it like he had my own as he began to thrust slow at soft at first, rolling his hip to meet mine my hands rubbing up and down his back as we begin histories oldest dance till we both reached out climax together.

I lay there with Cicero stroking my arm and hair whispering sweet things to me, I look at my left hand a ebony ring with three blood rubies rested on my ring finger, a smile crawls on to my face as I drift off to sleep in the safe warm embrace of my future husband.

PLEASE REVIEW! I know lots of grammar and a few misspelled words big deal please be nice and review it the tube scene and the bound naked across my lap spanking ideas I give the credit to the original thinkers and I don't own anything from Skyrim!


End file.
